Alone Time
by ThatcrazySilver
Summary: Story is crap I know. Pure smut. Oneshot between Drake and Josh's Megan and iCarly's Melanie. Girlxgirl. don't like don't read. No criticism please. I know what I've done wrong. Too lazy to fix them.


"We..We shouldn't be doing this…" A soft voice rang out in the empty apartment, not a sound made except for the two figures over on the couch. The voice belonged to a blonde haired, blue eyed girl of 16, eyes wide with anxiety and reluctance. The figure attacking her throat had dark hair and dark eyes, face flushed with desire for the girl before her. Yes they were in the Shay apartment, but it wasn't who you'd think it was really. Nope, not those two. Similar.

Melanie groaned as the other began nibbling and caressing the soft shell of her ear, biting behind the back of it and trailing her tongue downwards, leaving the other girl mewling and quivering. She smirked and looked up, chocolate eyes dark and full of mischief. A smirk crossed her soft lips as she spoke. "No w now baby, who's gonna know? Spencer, Carly and Sam aren't here; they won't be back for a few hours at the most." If it wasn't for the fact that the girl spoke of Carly being gone, Melanie would have thought it was her. But no, it was her look alike, coming to live here permanently, Megan. She'd heard about iCarly from her brothers and went with them all the way to Seattle to visit some cousins, and happened to catch the show. She'd been..intrigued to say the least about the show, not because of her twin, which was bizarre in itself the fact they looked so alike. She'd been more interested in the blonde on the show, well, her sister anyways. Sam's twin had guested starred on that particular episode and when Megan first laid eyes on the Golden haired vixen, well, she knew she was hooked. They'd met up a few times and quickly became friends. The shy blonde and the scheming brunette, what a match up.

And it wasn't till today that Megan let her feelings out in such a manner. No she'd kept it bottled in for a while until she couldn't hold back any longer. A few months of knowing each other and self-pleasuring had certainly taken its toll on the feisty brunette. It was funny how much her personality was like Sam. Tough. Domineering. Rather cruel at times. So unlike the sweet shy Melanie, who took more after Carly in personality.

Her mouth trailed kisses across the other girl's jawbone, nipping at her pate and chin before moving to the other side, smiling as she heard a low moan escape the girl. Ah, foreplay. Such a tease. And that was how she liked to play. "C'mon..mm..we've..got to stop this." Mel protested, having been caught off guard completely. It started out as a normal sort of day, with her coming to visit with Sam from her new apartment she'd bought here. Megan had been acting rather..odd today. The looks she was getting from the taller girl, well, they seemed so..intense. And then this happened, right when she was about to ask a question Megan had caught her completely off guard.

"Stop? Why Mel? You're enjoying this clearly..don't you like it when I do this?" She bit down on her lobe, tugging gently. "And this?" She planted a long slow lick across the other's neck, eliciting another gasp from the blonde. "Don't try to resist, hon." She smirked and pushed the other girl down onto the couch, straddling her and looking down, bosom heaving up and down as she got a look at the cerulean eyed beauty laying down before her.

"Well, are you?" She asked bluntly, moving her hands down to play with the buttons on Mel's shirt, tugging at the fabric. Whimpering, Mel could only nod, finally giving into her desires. IF this had been Sam, there would definitely be a fight for dominance and there wouldn't be a clear winner. But she lacked Sam's..confidence and toughness so to say. They really were polar opposites. "Good. Then I know you'll enjoy this." With a toss of her dark mane, Megan bent down and viciously began assaulting her lover's neck, biting from throat to clavicle to shoulders, leaving a very trembling mess underneath of her. "Ooh…" The brunette had to smirk at that and began tugging fervently at the shorter girl's shirt, getting all the buttons undone in the process.

Mel felt her shirt being lifted up and didn't bother protesting anymore. It felt too good; why deny it? She wasn't going to, that was for sure. She lifted her arms and let the other pull off her shirt, leaving her in a lacy white bra, hardened nipples already poking through the fabric. Soft hands played across her smooth lightly tanned stomach, tracing circles around it before moving up, rubbing through her bra. She closed her eyes at the touch and sighed in contentment.

Of course, Megan wasn't going to go easy for much longer. A grin on her lips, the dark eyed beauty tugged violently at the girl's bra, pulling it off harshly and watching hungrily as two mounds of flesh tumbled out, the nipples hard and rosy colored, as was the skin around it. Figuring that having a shirt on while Melanie didn't wasn't far, she pulled off her own shirt, tugging her black bra off, milky colored breasts now showing and pressing down against the other teenager's, rubbing their nipples together gently. Both girls shuddered at the touch, and by now both were panting lightly.

But not for long. Megan's lips suddenly attacked Mel's, clasping them together as she roughly and sensually kissed her lover, her tongue slipping inside and dancing around the other's, whom returned it eagerly. The twosome were groaning now as they kissed, wet sounds heard as kick kisses repeated across swollen lips before stopping every so often to French one another, faces pressed together so tightly it looked as if they were joined there.

Finally, breaking the kiss, a long trail of saliva seeping behind them, Megan looked down at her downed friend and lover, and chuckled. The sight of Melanie so hot and bothered was so sexy. The blonde's eyes were closed, marks on her neck and collarbone, abused mouth parted lightly. So enticing, so..erotic. Without a warning she bent down with a growl, taking in the girl's nipple into her mouth and sucking it hard, white teeth biting down firmly and twisting it in her mouth, the other breast being roughly played with in her hand. "oh God…" Mel moaned, arching her back and gasping as hot almost painful sensations ran through her body, electric shocks buzzing through her excited body.

"God's not doing it, baby. I am." Megan cheekily replied and moved to the other nipple, hand and mouth switching places as she tugged on her lover's nipple, this one just as hard as the rest, yet containing a soft gentleness that could be felt even as a bit of pain and pleasure shot through Mel. The blonde's normally tied back hair was down now and in cascades behind her back, making her look more like Sam in that moment, their hair usually the only real difference in telling them apart, aside from clothing choice and personality of course.

After moments of abusing her breasts, nipping the fleshy mounds and caressing with the pad of her thumb, the dark haired girl decided to move things a little lower. Licking from her chest down to her belly button, circling the little hole and nipping, she made her way towards Melanie's lower half, hands already grabbing and fumbling with the button on her blue jeans before she finally pulled them off, as well as her panties, leaving the shorter blonde totally nude, her sex exposed to the other girl now, who pulled off her own undergarments and was now busy licking and biting from her calf to her inner thigh, lapping away the juices that had spilled from the blonde's glistening moistness.

Now it was time for the main course. Grinning impishly, Megan spread the lips of Mel's entrance apart, taking her time to eye the deep pink folds and her clit before she planted a long pert lick from near her anus to her clit, a loud gasp coming from the owner. "That's right..moan for me." She said sharply and now dove right in, face buried to the hilt deep between her lover's legs, licking and sucking away, her own weeping sex clenching in arousal as she went down on her friend.

Melanie was moaning and squealing with pleasure; it was a wonder the neighbors didn't hear it! As she was being eaten out hungrily, she tried to observe the scene going on between her thighs. Megan was on her belly, lower half slightly in the air as she took what she knew would be as hers over and over again. "Megan..Oh God…fuck..more..yes…Yes..!" She crooned out, moving her hips against the brunette's face, hand clenching the soft silken hair as she pressed against her face. "I'm..ooh…" She tried warning the girl, just in case she didn't want it to go this far. She was afraid she wouldn't, well, taste very good. But as she tried to pull away, Megan growled, holding her closer and shaking her head.

"No..want you to come for me.." She grunted, taking the girl's into her mouth and sucking on it rather hard, the swollen bud being stimulated in such a way that nearly had Melanie going into overdrive. But what upped it up was when Megan shoved two fingers deep inside of her while still eating away, fingers alternating with mouth as they pumped , drenched in her sexual fluids.

"Meg…mm..Yes…yes..Ahhh..oohh!" She cried out loudly, her vagina spasming tightly around the other girl's fingers, her opening growing narrower as she went through the best orgasm in her life. Her walls clamped down hard as wave after wave of contractions hit her lower half, making her tense up and toss her head back, a silent cry escaping parted lips, body lightly bathed in sweet as she rode out her climax. Megan was greedily slurping away, juices flowing into her mouth and dripping down her chin.

She didn't pull her head back until a few moments after Mel had finished her climax. Panting just as hard as she was, Megan pulled her face away, a sticky sound heard as she did so. Smirking, she crawled up to the now exhausted blonde and stroked her hair tenderly.

"How was that? I hope..I wasn't too rough on you. Now you know how much I really care about you." She said with a light chuckle, which brought a smile on the other teenager's face.

" I do now. I'm sorry I've been so blind to it. God you're amazing. Where'd you learn that from?"

"Well, Carly told me how to do it, since she'..gone down on your sister before." Mel blinked a bit but shook her head, still smiling. " But the biting and stuff..thought of that myself."

"Yeah, you're really like my sister. But it was amazing. Oh, you have something on your face. Lemme get that for you." Smiling she licked around Megan's face and chin, tasting herself on the other girl before planting her lips on hers, the two of them showing a tender kiss.

"Guess we should clean up." Megan said, about to get up, but Mel reached a hand up to stop her.

"Well Sam and Carly and Spencer aren't due back for another 3 hours. What say you to another round?" Grinning she looked up at the other girl, who looked thoughtful, but sat right back down, pulling herself over the spent blonde.

"I say hell yes. But I still get top."


End file.
